User blog:Justdancingsam/So uh, my past behavior and whatnot... (Venting on my 2015-2017 self)
I guess you could say this is a confession blog, okay so, I'll admit, I was a total f***ing d***head back when I first joined up until much recently. But how, let's go back to 2015... My problems in 2015 Ok, so I joined on the night of December 31, 2013 because I wanted to share my same feelings about Just Dance as everyone else, seems easy, right? Fast forward to the start of 2015, I realized... it was WAY harder than I thought, as you'll see below, I was basically seeking attention, and well, I wanna slap my 2015 self as hard as I f***ing can right now! Complaint1.PNG|Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking here? Oh and let's not forget when I "left" all because I couldn't listen to any of you. *facepalm* Complaint2.PNG|I was acting like a baby... and I'm not afraid to admit it here! Complaint2(1).PNG|Continued.... not stopping when told, overreacting... *facepalm* Complaint3.PNG|When I "left", even I didn't care, and I expected you too... no way I'd have done that on a message wall now, right? AttentionSeeking.PNG|Uh... pretty sure that's not my grammar today Ok yes, I admit, I've been there and done that, I understand there's no going back, if only I'd have listened and stopped when told to, maybe none of what you're seeing above would've happened. 2016 There was only 1 incident of me acting out in 2016 that I know of AttentionSeeking1.PNG|F*** this post! Again, WTF did I have the right mind to attention seek at all? I had no business to, and jeez, I overabused this like a mad man! 2017... the Sing reign of terror! This may have to be my worst year on this wiki, but my god, especially in May 2017, when my Sing reign began (It since died in mid-2018 (I still do not regret finally shutting up about Sing!) and I still have no hopes for... you'll see what, not to mention that I have a tie between Avengers EndGame, Ford V Ferarri, Toy Story 4, Spider Man Far From Home, and among others taking top tier positions as to where Sing was for my favorite movies right now), and after the first 2 viewings of the film via a RedBox rental DVD copy, I starting believing that a song specifically written for the film, Set It All Free would be in Just Dance, even the then-announced Just Dance 2018 ''I thought would have it. I vented a few times, but none of them ended well.... as seen below! SingReign1.PNG|Where it all began... SingReign2.PNG|Oh, and I had a sick obsession with one of the film's characters, so uh... this sh*t happened. I would like to say that I am in no means, a furry, as I hate that term myself SingReign2(1).PNG|My pissed off responses to this... I should've handled this better TBH SingReign3.PNG|Then there's that time I had Raven make that mashup.... (Is it still on YT? I may remake it and mod it in JD17 PC) SingReign4.PNG|Ugh, this... I will go and remove the petition, oh and that mental serious dedication was indeed true SingReign4(1).PNG|It was then I... f***ed up! Wait, I forgot Mouss handled JD back in the day SingReign4(2).PNG|BONUS PHOTO: I was among one of those that hated the cover for the then-announced Blue (Da Ba Dee) cover so, being the b***ch I was, I made a 2nd petition. To this day, the song is not in Just Dance, but I still plan to feature it in a mod, but I don't go begging for it anymore as I used to... 2018, when I actually started to mature 2018, thank god, started to mark the downfall of the ''Sing ''reign that was ongoing, but separate problems arose for planedec50's mod, ''Just Dance Hits, I wish to not talk about my behavior about that here, as I was probably a b**ch just wanting it like crazy! I still own the game. I also gained an obsession for J-Pop artist Kyary Pamyu Pamyu but I thankfully kept it to myself to avoid anymore reigns where I don't stop talking about it. Oh and there was a time I didn't even want Sax in Just Dance Unlimited at all, yet another thing I was acting like a mentally ret***ed person. My Sing reign downfall & Sax complaint can be found below SaxComplaint.PNG|I'll admit, I'd still like it if Just Dance Wii U songs made it into Unlimited, but never, will I act so hostile like that ever again. OfficialDownfall.PNG|Thank god THIS made me realize I screwed up here so damn much. Ok so, in total... I was a: *Clown *Mentally ret***ded idiot *Child (I had the mind of an 8 year old here, but I since changed when I realized that I turn the age of consent in 2 months And now, for me to do the honors... Slaps the ever living crap out of my past self Ok, I think I vented well enough, if there's anything I'm missing, let me know below and I'll add it if I'm not tired. Category:Blog posts